Dangerous Ex-Partner
by kensi54382
Summary: Olivia is working late when someone she knew a while ago comes in and hurts her...


Olivia was packing up her belongings and getting ready to head home when she heard something behind her. Thinking it was just an officer starting their shift, she didn't check it out. But before she could get to the door, someone grabbed her arm and she spun around, her hand going for her gun. She stopped, shocked, when she saw who it was.

"Elliot?" Olivia whispered.

"Shut up! You keep your mouth closed and this won't be so bad."

Olivia started to feel scared. He had never spoken to her like this before, and she couldn't understand what was wrong with him. But the look in his eyes told her that he wasn't in his right mind, so she did what he said. She wasn't going to put herself in more danger, but was going to stop him as soon as she could.

"Put your gun on the desk."

Olivia did so, knowing she could easily beat him enough to grab it if it came to that. Then she stepped back, out of his reach and into the clear space in the middle of their cramped squad room.

"Come back here Livvy." His voice sounded odd to her ears. Something was definitely off.

"Why?"

"Because you love me."

"No. You were my best friend, but nothing more."

"To be best friends, you have to love me a little."

"Why are you here?" She was trying to stall.

"To see you. I knew you would be here still. You haven't changed a bit Liv."

"Yes, I have actually."

Elliot jumped forward suddenly and grabbed her, strong as ever. She struggled against him, trying to find an opening, a chance to hit him and get away. But she never got that chance. He threw her to the ground, stepping onto her stomach, effectively keeping her on the floor.

"We'll see about that."

Elliot bent down and slapped her face. She felt blood trickling down her face from the cut his wedding ring had made. The fact that she hadn't eaten anything that day and the blood loss, made her feel woozy, and the next thing she knew, she had stopped struggling. He noticed the fight leave her and snarled. His hands were just a blur as he punched her. She managed to stay conscious until his hands found her throat and he squeezed hard, choking her.

"Elliot," she managed to say before she went dizzy and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Cragen knew something wasn't right. He had left his best detective packing up her belongings ten minutes ago, but something just felt off to him. Deciding to check on Olivia, just to be sure, he headed back up to his precinct. When he got up there, he was shocked to find Olivia lying on the floor, not moving, and surrounded by blood. He called 911 for an ambulance while checking for a pulse and trying to wake his friend.<p>

"Livia, it's time to wake up. Please wake up."

He knew that he wouldn't get a response from her, but he still wanted to try something, anything that might have a chance of working. He was still trying to wake her when the paramedics arrived ten minutes later.

"She's still breathing, but her pulse is really weak," said Cragen.

"How long has she been out?" One of the paramedics asked.

"I don't know for sure, but it's been around half an hour since I've been here, and she was out already. But that was maybe ten minutes after I left her packing up."

The medic nodded. He took out his stethoscope and listened to Olivia's breathing for a moment, before putting an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. He quickly put in an IV line and then, with help from his partner, put Olivia onto the gurney they had brought up with them, covered her with a blanket, and wheeled her out. Cragen chased after them, not able to leave his friend.

In the ambulance, Cragen reached out and took Olivia's limp hand in his. He could feel how cold she was and tried to rub some warmth back into her. The medic sitting in the back of the ambulance with them was checking Olivia's head. He had already wrapped a blood pressure cuff around her arm and hooked up her to the heart monitor. She was breathing alone, but was still unconscious. She was still losing a lot of blood too.

* * *

><p>"Incoming! Female victim, multiple wounds still bleeding, been unconscious for between an hour and an hour and fifteen minutes. Breathing by herself, but has coded in the ambulance."<p>

A doctor ran over. He checked Olivia's vital signs and then told them to take her to the operating room. He called for a nurse to follow him and ran after the paramedics, leaving Cragen in the waiting room.

Dr Smith had just finished stitching up Olivia's stomach when the heart monitor started beeping fast. He looked up and saw that her heart rate was dropping.

"Let's get her stabilised. We'll have to do the rest of the surgery later."

A nurse helped him with Olivia and then they took her up to the intensive care unit. Dr Smith stood next to the bed, hoping that she would just wake up. He was worried about her.

* * *

><p>"Captain Cragen?" Dr Smith asked after walking into the waiting room.<p>

"He's gone to the men's room. Are you here about Olivia?" Fin asked hopefully. Cragen had called the team once he was at the hospital. "Is she okay?"

"May I ask who you are?"

"Detective Tutuola. Liv is our teammate and friend. She's like a baby sister to us."

"Okay. Do any of you know who her next of kin is?"

"It should be Captain Cragen, or Nick here."

"Okay. Look, I won't lie. Olivia's condition is serious. She coded in the ambulance on the way here, we almost lost her in surgery. She has severe injuries. She requires more surgery, but we can't do it until she's stable, and I can't guarantee that she will be any time soon. All I can tell you for sure is that the next twelve hours are going to be critical."

"I want to see her," said Munch.

"Not right now. She's in an induced coma until we can do the next surgery."

Cragen walked in at that point. "Is Olivia going to be alright?"

"I don't know."


End file.
